The New Uchiha, Sasukes Daughter
by beard-of-zeus
Summary: All was going well for Sasuke since he had joined Orochimaru. But he had recieved a message stating he was a father to a little girl! His world was turned upside down and now his plans for killing Itachi and others would be altered. Please R&R SasuxOC
1. Chapter 1

**So this is just a little story I started when I had a dream about this. Reviews would be good so I can know you if you like it...But if you don't review Sasuke will kill you. JK, ummm yeah. I don't own Naruto Shippuden including the plot (until I change it) and the characters (unless they are mine)**

**XX**

**This takes place at the beginning of Naruto Shippuden; most of the things are rewritten from the story but drastically altered. **

"Good job Sasuke." Orochimaru hissed, a devilish grin spread across his face. 'He is becoming the ultimate ninja... With that outstanding sharingan too...' Orochimaru thought as Sasuke put his blade back in its sheath. "What's wrong Sasuke, why are you just standing there? Your training is over."

Sasuke turned and faced Orochimaru, his right hand still gripping the handle of his blade.

"It ends here for you Orochimaru." Sasuke said, looking up from his bangs with his sharingan. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow.

'Could he be so naive?' Orochimaru pondered, crossing his arms. 'What has come over this boy?' Dead silence hung over the two until Sasuke drew his sword.

"You might want to think twice about this, Sasuke." Orochimaru grimaced. 'Him? Beat me? Hahahha that's a laugh.' Orochimaru chuckled in his mind, obviously underestimating Sasuke's power.

"I have nothing to think over." Sasuke exclaimed as he dashed towards the snake man. He had caught Orochimaru off guard and slashed him, sending him in the air. Before Orochimaru knew it, Sasuke had struck him with chidori. Orochimaru flew through the air and was bashed against the wall in the hideout. Blood dripped from his mouth and stained his shirt.

'Damn...' Orochimaru thought as he slid off the wall and onto his knees. He wheezed and coughed up blood into the pit of his arm. His sickness was probably going to get the better of him today. Orochimaru got up slowly, seeming he had to force himself up this time. He had never been this sick, maybe because Kabuto hadn't delivered him his medication in a while.

"Sasuke. You are making a big mista-" Orochimaru was cut off when a blade went through the middle of his chest. Blood streamed down the side of the blade until Sasuke slid it back out of the man's chest.

"I don't think I am." Sasuke said, putting his sword back into place and walking the opposite direction. Orochimaru lay limp on the ground, a pool of blood steadily growing around his figure. Slowly his vision blurred and he was no more.

Sasuke walked out of the hideout, satisfied with his actions. 'I need to go to the northern hideout now...' He thought calmly to himself as he chose the direction. Ever since he had gotten the news he knew he had to kill Orochimaru and fast, before he had the chance to get his body. He had hoped he was the only one to know this news, for if someone else knew it, something bad would happen.

x

"What do you want now?" Kisame asked impatiently as the akatsuki were called to meet with the leader.

"I have some information... Itachi, you might want to listen up." Leader said, turning his attention to the Uchiha member. Itachi did not move, only looking straight ahead. Itachi thought maybe it was another member being killed or even Jinchuriki action.

"Well I have gotten word that Sasuke Uchiha has had a child." He explained keeping an eye on Itachi, who of course did not move or react whatsoever. Kisame lightly chuckled.

"He's a father, eh? And how old is he? 13?" Kisame laughed. "And what's even funnier, is that our Itachi is going to be an uncle!" The rest of the akatsuki chuckled along with him, it was pretty funny to them. A man who slaughtered his own clan, going to be an uncle.

"..." Itachi didn't say a word. He couldn't believe his own little brother has had a child, and the worst part is he's still in that Orochimaru's hideout.

"What a messed up family." The group nodded and chuckled darkly before returning to their own missions.

x

Sasuke looked at the entrance to the northern hideout. Only he and a couple others know where the hideout was, and he was thankful he knew. He used released and the rock hiding the entrance removed itself and led Sasuke the way inside. He walked inside, checking each and every single room for someone. The hideout was big so it was taking him a while, but Sasuke knew it would be worth it. Hopefully.

He got to one of the last rooms in the hideout and reached for the doorknob. He was questioning if this whole thing was really worth it, but he decided against leaving and opened the door. He walked inside, a breeze of fresh air swarmed him, it had come in through a small window up above. He looked around the room; it was exactly like every other room, a bed, a desk and a wardrobe. Except this one had a crib. He walked over to the crib and heard tiny little whimpers coming from inside of it.

Since he could not find the woman he assumed that the baby wouldn't be here, but thank god the baby was here. But it made Sasuke question why the baby was alone in the first place.

Sasuke reached over the crib and pulled the baby out, along with its grey heap of blankets to keep her warm. This was the first time he had ever seen her, he didn't even know her name. Even if she was named something else by her mother he had decided to change her name to Mikoto, the name of his mother.

"Your new name is Mikoto." He told her, looking down into her black eyes. She looked hopelessly up to him, not knowing who he was. He wrapped her up in the blankets and held her up to his chest and walked off.

x

"Wow, am I getting memories back or what?" Joked Naruto as he stood atop a building in Konoha. He had just gotten back from his three year long training with Lord Jiraiya. He brought his arm up to his forehead to shield his eyes from the sun's rays.

"Naruto?" A feminine voice called out from below the building. Naruto blinked and looked over the edge to look face to face with the person who was calling him. She had short pink hair, much like he remembered and caring green eyes.

"Sakura!" He yelled happily, jumping off the side and pulling her into a hug." I missed you!" He grinned happily.

"I missed you too Naruto! How long has it been? Almost three year's right?" She stated, blushing a mild red. Naruto happily nodded and looked off into the distance.

"I've been training real hard..." Naruto said, looking down from the sky to his feet. "To get Sasuke back... I will _never _go back on that." Sakura smiled. It always broke her heart whenever he said that, but she knew he meant it, so it was fine.

"That's good." She smiled, "I've also been training really hard with Lady Tsunade. Which by the way we should probably see, she must want to see you!" Naruto nodded and they walked towards the Hokage's mansion. Most of the way there Naruto had stopped many times to say Hi to people, but also stopping at Ichiraku ramen, which Sakura had to drag him away from.

Sakura knocked on the door quietly and waited for a response. If you ever walked into Tsunade's office without permission, she'd hit you real hard, but usually when she takes a long hard swig from her sake.

"Yes?" She heard Lady Tsunade call from her room.

"It's me Lady Tsunade, and Naruto is with me!" She answered excitedly, almost bouncing with joy.

"Come in!" She heard Tsunade coo from inside her office. Sakura knew how much Tsunade had missed Naruto, everyday she would talk about him.

Sakura opened the door to see Tsunade sitting at her desk, piles of papers were stacked in front of her, and it looked like a lot of work.

"Ah Naruto!" She stated happily. "How was your training with Jiraiya?"

"It was awesome! But it was pretty hard, I got so roughed up I had to get new clothes!" He grinned wildly, putting his hands behind his head.

"Is that so? I'm guessing you have a new slew of jutsu up your sleeve than?"

"Yea-huh! And with those jutsu I'm going to bring Sasuke back home!" He gave her a big thumbs up. Boy, he didn't change at all. She smiled from the heart but her expression turned blank.

"I've actually got some news on Sasuke..." She said, resting her head on her hands. Naruto's eyes opened real wide, along with Sakura's. Just at that moment Kakashi was in the room, holding that stupid book.

"Kakashi sensei!" Naruto gasped, turning towards his teacher.

"Ahh Naruto, long time no see, hm?" He said blankly, not looking up from his book.

"Yeah, three years! Anyways you're just in time for Grandma's news!" Naruto looked back at the fifth hokage.

"As I was saying, we received word from a couple witnesses about Sasuke Uchiha. We heard that he has killed Orochimaru." She explained, not opening her eyes. She was probably in deep thought. She could hear Naruto gasp with awe then chuckle lightly.

"Well that's great." Kakashi said, closing his book. "Considering Orochimaru was of great fear to most. That means Sasuke is improving, and it's going to be harder for us to get him back." Tsunade nodded at his comment.

"And that's not all." Sakura, Naruto and Kakashi narrowed their eyes at the Hokage.

'What else? Did he also kill every akatsuki member there is? Pssh, he isn't _that_ strong.' Naruto thought ignorantly, pouting as he did. He waited patiently for Tsunade to tell him the other news.

"He's a father now." She said quietly, know opening her eyes to see what Naruto's reaction would be. Naruto's jaw almost hit the floor, as did Sakura's.

"WHAT?" They both gasped in union, exchanging looks to one another. Tsunade chuckled quietly while Kakashi stood still. 'That's hilarious! But still... He's only 16!' Naruto thought, he wanted to grin but it would be best not to. His blue eyes were wide, Tsunade didn't know what Naruto was thinking right about now.

"I remember when I had met Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura and I had them try to explain themselves to me. Sasuke said he wanted to 'restore his clan' whether that meant killing his brother and restoring honor to the clan or if it just meant him having children with Uchiha blood. I guess he has a head start on having children now." He laughed to himself, rubbing the back of his head, obviously a bit embarrassed. Naruto and Sakura still stood in shock, both too stunned to speak.

"With that being said, that baby is going to tie him down, one way or another. I believe if he decides to keep it, it will slow him down in traveling. I think this is the perfect opportunity to go after Sasuke and bring him back here with the baby." She explained to the trio, all mostly in shock.

"He's going to keep it..." Sakura mumbled. She knew in her heart he would keep the baby. Even if he seems like the kind of person not to keep it...

"How do you know Sakura?" Naruto burst out, looking at her with his big blue eyes.

'Sasuke would _never_ keep a baby! Sasuke, keeping a baby? Taking care of a baby? Yeah right.' Naruto thought, waiting for Sakura to reply.

"I don't think he'd ever abandon his own blood, especially under his circumstances." She explained, suddenly looking sad. It was a touchy subject after all. Even taboo.

"Wait wait wait... Who's the mother?" Naruto asked, his eyes were filled with curiosity now. He crossed his arms and looked sternly at Tsunade.

"I don't know her exact name, but she was in one of Orochimaru's hideouts. She was most likely a fling." Tsunade said. She had wished she knew more about the mother so they could get more background information on the baby, just in cause Sasuke leaves it.

"Well, let's get ready to go get Sasuke back!" Naruto grinned, crossing his arm over his chest. 'I'm so pumped for this!' Naruto thought happily. 'I can save Sasuke and his baby!'

Tsunade chuckled. "Are you that energetic Naruto? You must get some rest, you can leave tomorrow."

"No! I'm totally ready for this! I've been waiting three years y'know!" Naruto yelled still with a big grin on his face. "Aren't you read, Kakashi sensei, Sakura?" Sakura nodded to his request and she adjusted her glove while Kakashi sighed.

"Oh Naruto, it's not that easy. And you can't go, you only have three people in team 7 now, we run on a 4 man -" Tsunade was interrupted when Shizune quickly whispered into her ear.

"Oh that's right..." Tsunade mumbled, looking down to her messy desk. "I have a replacement... He's from the anbu black ops training division. I don't know where he is right at the moment though, why don't you get ready while I get him. I'll send him to the Konoha main gates in ten."

The three nodded and left the Hokage's office, feeling extra happy all of a sudden.

"Sakura, this is amazing!" Naruto beamed, gripping the straps on his backpack. Sakura light heartedly chuckled and nodded.

"I'm happy too; this is our chance to get Sasuke back. And who would have thought he would have a child. But I need to go home and pack; I'll see you in ten minutes!" And Sakura was off, leaving Naruto outside the mansion.

Xx

"Suigetsu, I know you are there. Come out." Sasuke said, turning around to the forest behind him. He heard a rustling of leaves and the ninja came out, his large sword on his back. The man grinned with those spiky teeth of his and started to speak.

"You always know I'm there!" He moaned playfully, walking up nonchalantly to Sasuke. He stood still for a moment, taking in what he was seeing.

'A baby? I've never seen Sasuke with a baby before...' Suigetsu thought as he stared at the child.

"Is that a baby? That's stooping a bit low to kidnap a child Sasuke. Very low indeed." Suigetsu grinned, looking from the baby up to Sasuke.

"..." Sasuke stayed quiet. How big of an idiot Suigetsu was sometimes was beyond him. Even Sasuke could tell that him and his daughter looked alike.

"What are you going to do with it? Are you going to give it to the gods or something?" He laughed, putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke rolled his eyes and shook Suigetsu's hand off his shoulder.

"She's mine. Now let's go." Sasuke spoke, his voice stayed monotone as usual. He started walking to the direction he wanted, knowing Suigetsu would follow him.

"Whaaat? That baby is yours!" Suigetsu quickly ran up in front of Sasuke and stopped him dead in his tracks. He inspected the baby one more time to make sure Sasuke wasn't lying.

She had black hair, just like Sasuke's. 'Okay, but a lot of people have black hair.' Suigetsu thought ignorantly as he moved his eyes along her. Black eyes. 'Hmph.' Pale skin. 'Okay, I guess it is his...' The little girl huffed and snuggled into Sasuke's chest, obviously frustrated. Suigetsu straightened up and looked at the annoyed Sasuke.

"I guess it is yours then!" Suigetsu laughed it off, slightly embarrassed.

'Idiot.' Sasuke thought as he started walking to where he wanted to go.

x

"Hey I was wondering, what the hell are you going to do about that baby? I mean, you can't just carry it around while you fight."Suigetsu asked, only a couple steps behind Sasuke.

"There's a jutsu Orochimaru taught me. You create a clone but not an ordinary clone that immediately goes away when hit, this one can fight an everlasting battle. It will only die when I cancel the jutsu; therefore I can let that clone watch over this baby while I fight. But the jutsu takes up an enormous amount of chakra so I couldn't use it for long. "

"Ahh." Suigetsu moaned. "I'm tired, can't we just take one little break? And I'm sure you need to feed that baby and other stuff." He saw Sasuke sigh and stop walking, meaning they got to take a break. Suigetsu chuckled at Sasuke's defeat and sat down at a near log.

'Damn I don't have baby food...' Sasuke thought as he looked down to the baby in his arms. He should have thought this out more clearly.

"So..." Suigetsu idled, whistling a bit in the process. "Who's the mother?" He didn't want to touch any sort of topic with Sasuke, knowing he could blow up anytime, but he was just so damn curious. He rested his eyes on Sasuke, watching his every move to make sure he didn't lunge at him.

'I don't have to answer to him.' Sasuke thought as he closed his eyes. He could feel the child wiggling in his arms, seeming to be pretty restless.

"We need to go to town." Sasuke broke the silence and he got up from the ground.

"Whyyyy? It's been like...Not even a minute!" Suigetsu snarled as he too got up from his log. Sasuke did not answer but instead walked in a direction of a town.

'Meanie...'

X

"Hello, my name is Sai, nice to meet you." A boy said, extending a hand to the group. Kakashi took his hand and shook it, not wanting to be rude like Naruto and Sakura.

"Well I'm Kakashi, I'm team 7's sensei. Nice to meet you too." Kakashi introduced himself. 'This is pretty awkward...' He thought as the boy stood completely still, an awkward silence fell over the group.

Naruto leaned over to Sakura's ear and put his hand in front of his mouth and her ear, making sure nobody would hear him talk.

"Ehhh, Sakura!" Naruto whispered, keeping an eye on Sai. "I think I like Sasuke better, this guy is like a robot!" Sakura rolled her eyes and gave Naruto a sideways glance.

"Naruto, we don't even know him. Give him a chance." She whispered back before she walked a couple steps towards the new comer.

"Hello, I'm Sakura Haruno, and this is my team mate, Naruto Uzumaki. It's a pleasure." She smiled with such radiance.

"Well we better get going. Last time we heard Sasuke was near the north, when we are near the north I'll have Pakkun search around for his scent." Kakashi instructed to the group and they all nodded. Naruto narrowed his eyes which were foccused on the boy in front of him.

'Robot...' He thought as team 7 bounded down the Leaf Highway.

x

"Excuse me, what do babies eat?" Suigetsu asked the cashier at a store in the nearest village. He leaned on his elbow and eyed the female cashier. He had to ask because Sasuke's kid was getting really restless and crying a lot, so Sasuke couldn't go in the store. The cashier sighed and pushed her glasses back up her nose.

"Depends. How old is the baby?" She asked, looking up from her gossip magazine. Suigetsu thought for a moment and scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know. It's about this big." He held his arms to the appropriate size and nodded. "Yeah about that big."

"So... Maybe five to six months?"

"Yeah sure, why not. Do you have anything?" He ran his fingers through his white-blue hair and followed the cashier. They were now in an isle with diapers, food and toys for the babies.

"There's this..." She said, taking a glass bottle off the shelf and showing it to Suigetsu. Suigetsu read it carefully.

'Mashed carrots.' He read. His face turned into one with disgust and he stumbled back.

"What kind of baby would want to eat mashed carrots?" He shrieked, looking through the rest of the labels. 'Mashed carrots, mashed green beans, apple sauce...' He grabbed a couple apple sauce bottles and turned back to the woman.

"What else do babies need?"

The woman sighed once again and walked a couple steps down to the end of the other isle.

"They need diapers and lots of 'em."

"Okaay." He said, and grabbed a package of diapers. "What else? What do they drink?"

"They drink water and juice."

"What do they drink it out of?" Boy, he felt like an idiot.

"A sippee cup?" She grabbed a teal colored cup that looked like it was spill proof and put it in his arms.

"Anything to shut babies up when they don't stop crying?" He grinned when he remembered the baby crying and making Sasuke all annoyed. Boy, if he ever did that Sasuke would have beaten his ass.

"A pacifier." She grabbed a purple one off the shelf and waited for him to ask another question. He thought for a little while.

'A baby needs food...Check. A baby needs water, easily done. A baby needs diapers, check. Baby shutter upper, check. Baby clothes, hey!'

"And do you have baby clothes?" She walked to the other side of the isle at the top and stopped in front of a wall of baby clothes.

"Is it a boy or girl?" She asked, scanning over the clothes on the wall.

"I think it's a girl." It looked like a girl, he thought. The woman looked on the rack and pulled off some clothes that had pink, purple and yellow colors on it. She put them on Suigetsu's pile and went back to waiting for him.

"Anything to keep that baby warm?" Without looking, the woman pulled off a green fleece blanket off the wall and put it on his arms.

"Alriiight, let's go to the checkout!" He felt so proud of himself. She ran the items though and it came to about $75 (sorry, I'm going by dollars) He pulled out the money Sasuke handed him and gave it to the cashier. She bagged the items and he gave her a big thank you.

"Ok Sasuke, I got the stuff." Suigetsu huffed and sat on the bench beside Sasuke and the wailing baby. Suigetsu went through the bag and pulled out the pacifier.

"This will shut her up!" He grinned and took it out of its package.

"She's not crying because she wants to, idiot, it's because she's hungry. Did you get food?" He asked, snatching Mikoto's hand before she pulled on his hair. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes when he had got her hand before she got to touch his hair. She waited until he grabbed something from beside him and she went in for the attack. To prove him wrong she lightly pet his black hair then brought her hand back down.

"Apple sauce?" Sasuke questioned, reading the labels of the bottled food.

"The other stuff was shit. Believe me." Suigetsu rolled his eyes and pulled everything else out. "I got clothes because... The kid can't live in the same exact thing for its whole life..." He said as he pulled out the little pieces of clothing and a pair of shoes. He looked really..._ Interested? _In the things he was pulling out of the bag. You could almost see sparkles around his face as he pulled a little dress out of the bag. Sasuke rolled his eyes at this.

"You have to feed her." Suigetsu pointed out, looking at Sasuke desperately. Sasuke got the hint and handed the infant over to Suigetsu who cheerfully took her and sat her on his lap. He grabbed a jar of apple sauce and took a spoon that that woman had snuck into his pile and undid the cap.

He dug the spoon into the jar and held it right across from her face. He playfully shook it, showing her it was for her. He slowly moved the spoon into her mouth and she ate it, without not spilling some onto her face.

"Awwweh" He cooed over the child when she reached her arm out for more. Sasuke just looked at Suigetsu with a 'you look like an idiot...as usual' kind of face before he turned his attention back forward.

Suigetsu finished feeding the little girl and his grin turned into one with pride. "Oh yes, Sasuke I need to go get water." He said, putting the baby back into Sasuke's lap. "Get her changed or something." He waved behind his shoulder before he disappeared into the crowd.

Suigetsu was right... She needed to be changed, diaper and all. But where? Sasuke looked around the street for a gas station or something that would have a restroom. He spotted one and packed up all the things back in the bag and slung it over his shoulder.

X

"So, last time we heard, Sasuke was to the west" Kakashi said, stopping in his tracks.

"Then to the West we go!" Naruto stated happily. Sakura smiled at Naruto.

'This is it... We can finally bring Sasuke home...' She looked back and saw that everybody was motioning for her to follow. 'Silly me, I must have gotten lost in my thoughts.'

The group of four ran through the tree for ages it seemed, but it was all worth it.

"Not that much longer!" Kakashi shouted so the group could hear, they all nodded and picked up the speed. The group stopped abruptly, all because Kakashi had stopped. Pakkun had run up to the group from below and barked for them to come down off the tree branches. They hopped down and circled the dog.

"I have Sasuke's location down. Follow me." She stated, suddenly running off into the woods. The group quickly ran after him, their hearts pounding with excitement. They reached a large field, and a little ways up was an entrance to a town.

"He's in there. He's going to be coming out in a minute or so." Naruto, Sakura, and Sai all nodded and the trio ran ahead to go and confront Sasuke.

"Thanks." Kakashi said before following his team. They all stopped in front of the large doors, sweat beading around their foreheads. This is what they had been anticipating for three years, and they weren't going to let him go so quickly.

Soon enough two figures were clearly seen. On the side was a man with white and blue hair, and Sasuke stood beside him.

"Sasuke..." Naruto said in awe, how he had changed.

Sakura just stood there. She didn't know what to say. Should she be happy or sad? She should have been happy that she finally got to see him in over three years, but she's also sad that he had a child with somebody. Sai and Kakashi just stood there, being awkward as usual.

"Naruto..." Sasuke said, the sun's light poured onto his face.

"Sasuke, come home!" Naruto shouted at Sasuke, clenching his fists into tight balls. "We all want you back..."

"I could care less if you want me back. I was getting nowhere in Konoha, but after training with Orochimaru I got stronger, stronger than I ever was back there." Sasuke retorted, staring Naruto right in the eyes.

"You're stronger now! Now you can come back home!" Sakura yelled, taking a step towards the other group.

Kakashi looked at the other in Sasuke's group, studying his every move. He was obviously a sword slinger. He turned his attention to the child in Sasuke's arms whose eyes were wide open and looking around the land. She was cute, he had to admit, but Sasuke should have been more careful. He shouldn't have brought a life into his own hectic life.

"Sasuke, we got to go." Suigetsu said, looking sideways to Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke answered, and suddenly the groups' feet caught on fire. The fire gradually swallowed their legs, then their torso's and before you knew it, they were gone.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled, falling to his knees in frustration. Sakura let her head hang low, trying to hide the fact that she was crying.

Sai did nothing but stare at his group members. 'Why is this Sasuke guy so important?' He thought while Naruto staggered to his feet, wiping his own tears.

Kakashi sighed, "Next time you guys, next time."

x

"Who were they?" Suigetsu asked once they were all transported into a forest.

"My old team from back in Konoha." Sasuke explained, looking around cautiously. "Come on; let's go to town to rest." Sasuke instructed walking down a dirt pathway.

A little while later Sasuke, Mikoto and Suigetsu reached a small rundown town in the middle of nowhere. They checked in at an Inn for two bedrooms and walked down the hallway.

"Well Sasuke, this is my room, wake me up tomorrow." Suigetsu grinned and opened his room with the key he was given. Sasuke kept walking to his room which was right beside Suigetsu's and opened the door with his key. He re-locked the door and walked into the bedroom where a clean sleeping mat was already in place. He tossed to key onto a table nearby and set the tired child on the mat. He guessed they would have to share the same sleeping mat since there was only one and no crib.

He pulled his sword from his back and leaned it against the nearest wall just in case he might need it. He then walked to the sleeping mat and carefully pushed the sleeping girl over so he could get some room. And soon enough he was asleep.

x

The newly formed team 7 slumped back to Konoha, not saying a word to each other since their encounter with Sasuke. It's not like they could have done anything, he just disappeared, and they couldn't have stopped him if they wanted too. Back to square one.

"Ok, I guess I'll go to Lady Tsunade then." Kakashi said before leaving the awkward group to go home. Sakura stopped in the middle of the street and turned to Naruto, who was right behind her.

"We'll get him next time!" Sakura forced a smile. 'I know how much getting Sasuke back is to Naruto...' She thought.

Naruto smiled, "Yeah Sakura!" He gave her a thumbs up. 'Next time better be the last!'

"Well I guess we should go home, we need to get some rest." She stated, waving goodbye to her team mates. Naruto nodded and started walking to his own home.

Naruto was wondering what Sakura thought of all of this. She loves Sasuke, doesn't she? So shouldn't she have been bawling her eyes out when Sasuke had escaped? Or even when she heard Sasuke had a child.

He crossed his arms behind his head and sighed. No need to worry now, because he was _sure_ he would bring Sasuke back.

x

**2:48AM**

Sasuke was awoken by a shrill cry of the child beside him. He blinked with frustration, if one thing you should never do to Sasuke would wake him up but the circumstances were different now. He turned to the crying little girl who was flailing her arms around in an attempt to get anybodies attention.

He had no clue what to do. He had never once taken care of a child. Was she hungry? Was she scared? Did she need to be changed? Did she need to be held? Not one clue.

He picked up the little girl and held her, looking into her obsidian eyes that were filled were tears. She hicced a couple time before giving him an angry look before whimpering, threatening to blow.

He sighed and cradled her for a couple minutes, not it. She seemed just about as angry as Sasuke was, maybe a trait she got from him.

He reached into the bag of supplies Suigetsu had got and pulled out a small jar of apple sauce. He washed the spoon with one hand in the sink while his other hand held the angry baby.

He sat down at the small table and set her down on the table in front of him. He dipped the spoon into the jar and brought it to her face; she refused to open her mouth.

"Eat it." He said angrily, bringing it up to her face once again in an attempt to feed her. This time she _smacked _it away from her and it splattered onto his chest. He slammed the jar back onto the table and looked at her angrily. She didn't seem fazed though. He would have sat there all night and waited for her to fall asleep.

Sasuke took the jar again and filled the spoon up with the apple sauce and forced the food into her mouth. She angrily swallowed the food and kept her cold stair at him. They were just alike. But Sasuke couldn't notice.

A war between Sasuke and his daughter lasted for about half an hour. After that he finally got her back to sleep and he finally got some rest.

x

"We need to go get information on Itachi." Sasuke declared in the morning to Suigetsu. Suigetsu sighed tiredly and nodded.

"Alright." He moaned, scratching the back of his head. They started trekking to wherever Sasuke felt like. Sasuke was holding Mikoto a certain way so she was resting her head on his shoulder and watching behind him. Suigetsu was walking behind him, she waved at him.

He smiled and waved back. She giggled and frantically waved again to the white haired man who grinned and waved once again.

Sasuke turned around and looked at Suigetsu with that scary look of his before turning back and kept on walking. Suigetsu grinned and waved at her with one finger. She smiled and snuggled up to Sasuke and quickly dozed off.

'How cute...' Suigetsu thought when he watched her sleep. 'So adorable.'


	2. Chapter 2

[Contains spoilers for some]

Sasuke and Suigetsu had split up in hopes to find Itachi Uchiha. He had gotten word that Itachi was seen near the forest off to the west, so that's where he was headed. For a while now he had been near the forest and he started to go deeper into the forest. He came across an area with no trees or shrubs what so ever. He looked around until he saw a figure at the edge of the area.

"Who's there?" Sasuke asked sternly, narrowing his eyes at the figure that was now approaching him. The figure appeared large, or maybe it was just the clothes it was wearing, he couldn't tell.

Itachi drew closer to his little brother inch by inch. Sasuke was holding his daughter, his niece. Itachi stopped in front of Sasuke and chuckled.

"Sasuke..."He chuckled looking his brother right in the eyes.

He watched Sasuke tense up, obviously ready to fight.

"Is this my niece I've heard about?" Itachi asked as he looked down at the girl. She was cute, he had to admit. She was like a carbon copy of her father, black hair and black eyes.

Sasuke looked at the man, Itachi. His brother who had slaughtered their entire clan, their _family._

"Itachi..." Sasuke spat Itachi's name like it was poison. He could feel himself shudder with anger, was this it? Was he finally able to kill his brother for good? He heard the little girl in his arms whimper and he realized he must have been tightening his grip on her. He preformed the hand signs to make that special clone. Once it was done he placed his daughter in the clones' hands and it disappeared.

Sasuke activated his sharingan; he knew this was it for Itachi.

"What? Do you plan on fighting me?" Itachi grinned as he asked his little brother. Itachi didn't see a point for Sasuke to fight him, seeing as how he would win.

"I plan on killing you, here and now." At that point Sasuke lunged at him.

xx (I can't write battle scenes sorry)

Itachi lay on the ground appearing he had been defeated. Sasuke stood above him.

'That reaction...This must be...' He thought but at that moment it spoke.

"Meet me at the Uchiha hideout tomorrow by yourself." He said before his body was turned into crows that instantly flew away.

'Knew it...' Sasuke thought angrily and he put his sword back in its sheath. He straightened himself out and realized his clothes were ruined beyond repair.

Before Sasuke met back up with Suigetsu and his clone he had gotten some new clothes, the same thing but his shirt was a dark grey and still revealed his chest and arms.

Later on in the day he had summoned his clone back to him and retrieved his daughter back and Suigetsu had found him.

"Come on, we're leaving." Sasuke said, turning towards the Uchiha hideout. They found themselves in a forest with a dead end.

"Uhh Sasuke, where the hell are we going?" Suigetsu asked, crossing his arms as he did. Sasuke used a release jutsu and a nearby rock was moved. (**A/N: I just finished Naruto Shippuden Ninja storm 2 and that's fresh in my mind, so it's going to be different from what happened in the anime)**

'Heh,I guess only somebody with Uchiha blood could have seen that.' Suigetsu thought out load as he followed behind Sasuke intensely.

"Sorry I can't let anyone but Sasuke though." A male voice said, stepping out of the bush. He had an akatsuki cloak just like Itachi's and had a sword wrapped in bandages. Sasuke used the jutsu to make the clone and handed Mikoto over to it. It suddenly vanished and he kept walking.

"Wait hold up, are you Kisame Hoshigaki?" Suigetsu's eyes widened. "One of the seven swordsmen?" Kisame chuckled.

"Yes I am. Why?" He asked, his little fishy eyes were just creepy.

"Well I've always wanted to fight one of the seven swordsmen; you wouldn't mind if we had at it would you?" Suigetsu asked, grabbing the handle to his sword.

"Sure why not. And isn't that Zabuza's sword? The executioner?"

"Yeah it is. I searched long and hard for this baby." Suigetsu grinned playfully.

xx

Sasuke made it to a cliff that over looked a great amount of land and in-between that land, surrounded by trees and thick brush was the Uchiha hideout.

'There it is' He thought as he jumped off the cliff.

xx

He walked quietly though the abandoned hallways of the hideout, he had been anticipating this moment for a very long time. He could sense his brothers' chakra in a large room so that's where he went. And soon enough he was in a very large room in front of a throne that his older brother was lounging on.

They exchanged a couple words and their battle begun.

xx

The orange Susano'o became weaker, was this the end? Sasuke quickly grabbed a kunai from his pouch that had a paper bomb attached and threw it, causing smoke to blow over everything and Sasuke could not see what had happened. But to his surprise the Susano'o had a large red shield covering Itachi who was having a hard time breathing and standing up.

Sasuke took a step back. 'What the?' He thought, he had already used up all of his chakra and this Susano'o was still here. All of a sudden Itachi took a step forward, then another and another.

'Damn' was all Sasuke could think as he stepped back. Itachi kept coming forward with all his might, he still had blood coming from his mouth. Sasuke was shocked, how come he was not down yet? He didn't know.

"Damn!" Sasuke yelled, throwing a kunai at his brother that had many paper bombs attached to the end but the Susano'o deflected it.

"They're my eyes...Mine..." Itachi murmed, looking at Sasuke with his left eye open and reaching out to Sasuke with one bloodied hand.

"Tch." Sasuke scoffed and grabbed his sword and jumped into the air. He brought the sword down onto the Susano'o but the Susano'o would not let it break though, the sword was flung high into the air and was long gone. And Sasuke was thrown across the field beside a large grey wall.

Sasuke managed to get up but by the time he did Itachi was right in front of him. Sasuke quickly shot up and tumbled backwards right against the wall as Itachi raised his arm. Sasuke looked upwards; the wall had a large Uchiha emblem on it. When Sasuke looked forwards again Itachi had him.

Itachi raised his arm and Sasuke's legs began to tremble. Itachi said something and smiled to his little brother then poked him in-between the eyes with his bloody index finger and middle finger and left them there for a couple seconds before letting his fingers slide down Sasuke's face, leaving a trail of blood.

Itachi fell forward, the Susano'o evaporated into the nothing and Itachi bashed his head against the wall and fell to the ground dead.

Sasuke breathed heavily and watched the rain above him before falling to ground beside his brother.

xx

The next thing Sasuke knew he was lying down in a mat in an unknown place. He tried to get up but he felt pain in his side, he looked down and saw his chest and stomach were bandaged. He was wondering what had happened but then thought about the clones and his daughter. He was about to panic and become angry until he realized the child was snuggled up to his other side.

He started to calm down and think about what happened. Itachi... He's dead...

"Ah, you're awake." A voice said and footsteps followed. Sasuke managed to sit up and look at the dark part of the room where the footsteps were coming from. A man with an orange mask walked into the room and crossed his arms.

"You killed him. You killed Itachi." He stated. Sasuke looked over at him but at the quick second his eye became the Mangekyou and automatically used Ameterasu. The masked man was engulfed with black flames and he started screaming and fell into the darkness of the room. It was all silent and Sasuke looked over at the black space.

'What the hell?' He thought. Seconds later the masked man walked back over to Sasuke.

"I thought he would do that." He said.

"..." Sasuke had nothing to say, he was still overwhelmed at the whole situation.

"Itachi planted the Amaterasu in your eye to kill me to protect you from the truth." He said, re-crossing his arms.

"P-protect?" Sasuke stuttered. Never would 'Itachi' and 'protect' be in the same sentance he thought. He looked up.

"Don't fool me!" Sasuke said angrily grasping the blanket covering his legs.

"Yes, he only did that to protect you, but I'm smarter than that."

xx

Sasuke stood in front of a cliff overlooking the ocean. He had to get a new set of clothes since he had destroyed his other set in his last battle. This one actually concealed his chest and had short sleeves and a large collar and a zipper. A large Uchiha emblem on the back.

He stood there looked at the ocean with tears pouring down his face, only because he had learned the truth about Itachi. Behind him were Madara Uchiha and Suigetsu.

"My new plan doesn't include you, Suigetsu, anymore. I will place myself back in Konoha and assassinate Danzo and the two elders." Sasuke said, opening his eyes with the newly acquired Mangekyou sharingan.

xx

The plan was to arrive in Konoha by morning and hopefully be taken in, but how could he not when every second Naruto is planning to bring him back. Sasuke would wait until the village gained his trust again and then go in for the kill. The elders including Danzo were the ones who pressured Itachi into killing his own clan and they must pay.

Sasuke was already traveling fast; he wanted to get there in Konoha by dawn. Soon enough he reached the boundaries of Konoha and the two gates were in sight.

"Hold up!" A male voice said and jumped in front of Sasuke with another man behind him. He held a kunai and raised an eyebrow. He was from the hidden leaf, the obvious headband gave that away.

"What business do you have with the hidden leaf village?" He inquired, ready for a fight but that's not what Sasuke needed.

"I'm coming back to Konoha." He put it simply. The men lowered their guards and sighed a sigh of relief.

"Well then. Follow behind us." He said turning around. What a bad mistake, if he wasn't actually coming back he could have killed the man there and then. But that's not what he was doing.

They arrived at the front gates and signed in at the traffic log and they were headed off to the Hokage's mansion. They walked up the stairs to her office and you should have seen the face of surprise she had.

"S-sasuke!" She stuttered, quickly standing to her feet. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come back for good." She scoffed at that.

"How do I know you aren't lying?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I came here to give my daughter a better life." That's what Madara had told him to say. Madara had told him everything to say, what had happened when he defeated Itachi and everything.

"Huh... Well, Sakura just went to fetch Naruto for a mission I wanted them to do so I guess you can wait until they get back." She said as she sat back down and ran her fingers though her hair.

"Hn."

A couple minutes later Naruto bounded through the door while yelling at Sakura for hitting him. Naruto quickly looked over at Tsunade and sighed.

"Not another lame delivery mission right?" He asked and Sakura stood beside him and gave him a dirty look.

'Same old Naruto...I suppose.' Sasuke thought sourly.

She looked over at the men beside Tsunade and looked over across the room and saw someone she did not expect.

"Sasuke?" She gasped, her green eyes were wide. Never would she think that Sasuke would be there, and not being forced anyway.

"What?" Naruto said lazily as he looked over at the shocked Sakura. She pointed to the other side of the room and Naruto looked over and saw Sasuke.

"What?" Naruto gasped. "What are you doing here?" His jaw nearly hit the floor.

"..." Sasuke didn't really feel like explaining again.

"He wanted to give his daughter a better life." Tsunade explained for him as she rested her chin on her folded hands. "Anyways, I'm sure Sasuke is tired from traveling over here so I'm going to let him go home. But only under the supervision of the Anbu black ops. And the Anbu black ops will also watch over his house at night to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." All Naruto could grin at the situation and Sakura still awestruck.

"Please escort Sasuke back to his house." She instructed the two anbu black ops that had suddenly appeared by her side.

"Yes Lady Hokage." They said with a monotone voice. They walked towards Sasuke and the three left for Sasuke's house. Once they left the office Naruto grumpily grunted.

"What is it this time Naruto? I thought you would be happy." Tsunade chuckled at the boy.

'Not the reaction I was expecting...' She thought to herself as she watched Naruto.

"It's not that... I'm happy and all, but I wanted to be the one to bring him back." He grunted as he crossed his arms behind his head. Which was true, he had been so mesmerized over the fact of bringing Sasuke back. It was his goal, that and becoming Hokage.

"Well, he's back and that's that. I have work to do so please shoo. And don't bother Sasuke; leave him alone for a bit." Was all Tsunade had to say to the two as she ushered them out.

The Hokage sat back down at her desk and looked over at Shizune.

"Hey could you get Kakashi over here?" She asked, actually not asked, more like demanded. Shizune quickly nodded.

"Yes Lady Hokage." She waved after she scurried out of the office. Tsunade was finally able to let out a sigh of relief.

'Now Naruto won't blab to me anymore about getting Sasuke back.' She thought ignorantly as she leaned back in her chair.

x

Kakashi opened the door to Lady Hokage's office. What could she want with him this early in the morning? He stood lazily in front of her with his hands in his pockets.

"Kakashi..."She started. "I have some very...Interesting news." She opened her eyes and looked at him with all seriousness.

"Oh yes? And what would that be?" Kakashi asked mentally rolling his eyes. Did Naruto do something again?

"It seems Sasuke has returned not too long ago with his daughter."

"Really? Now that _is _some interesting information." He chuckled a little while playing a scene in his head. Why would Sasuke come here on his own? Were his intentions good?

"Yes..." She said looked out the window to the city. "I want you to train with him. Get to know his level of strength. It will be useful in the future if he turns on us."

"Yes I understand. I was just thinking of doing the same thing." He said. It was true, he did want to see what level of strength Sasuke was at, now that he had defeated Orochimaru. But also Tsunade's idea.

"Do you even think he would try anything now that he has to look after his daughter?" He questioned, raising his hands.

"It's a possibility... I just don't know." She replied and closed her eyes, thinking about something.

"Is that all?" He asked, really wanting to go back home and read. She nodded.

"Yes, please begin training this week." He nodded and walked out the door. He walked through the streets of the buzzing town and spotted Sakura and Naruto running his way.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto screamed from down the street while waving his hands frantically. The two heaved for air while trying to speak.

"Sasuke's back!" Sakura beamed, she always did have a bright smile when she was happy.

"Yes I heard." He chuckled; they looked so funny when they were tuckered out.

"Do you think we can be a team again?" Naruto asked, his face was serious, not playful at all. Sakura turned to him and agreed with him.

"I don't think it's that easy guys. He has to get settled back in and we have to get his punishment sorted out. We also have to see what we can do about his daughter if we do become a team again." The two let out a sad sigh and hung their heads low.

"Yeah I guess so. Now I have time to train to become the Hokage!" Naruto grinned happily while giving his Sensei a thumbs up. Kakashi smiled at him and Sakura.

x

The two anbu black ops stopped as they reached their destination in the Uchiha district. They turned around and looked at Sasuke.

"We are here. Feel free to go home but do know that you are under supervision twenty four seven so please don't do anything stupid. Also Lady Tsunade wants to meet with you tomorrow for your punishments." They said before they poofed into nothing with a cloud of smoke.

Sasuke began to walk to the front door of his house, it was the same house he used to live in with his family, he hadn't lived there since he was eight. He slid open the wooden door and took a step inside and a dusty musky air greeted him. It's been so long that dust had piled up on everything in the house. It made Sasuke glad that nobody had been in there cleaning or snooping around or anything around those lines.

He walked inside the living room, it wasn't anything fancy. Just a couple beige couches and a small T.V. and he wasn't even sure if it worked anymore.

He set Mikoto on the floor in front of the couch and sat down on it, the layer of dust flew up and made Mikoto sneeze like crazy, which made Sasuke let out a small chuckle.

He had to go shopping later, obviously they both had to eat and he knew there was no food in the fridge. He should clean up too, he could feel his eyes being clogged up with dust and made them water.

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes, he could finally rest now, He didn't have Orochimaru sneaking up on him while he was trying to train, or he didn't have to worry about not being strong enough to beat Itachi. Now he could just kick back and relax for a little while, but also training to kill the elders.

xx

"Are you sure you had to knock out that woman?" A certain black and white man asked a man with an orange mask while raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm? Which woman would that be?" Madara questioned, crossing his arms and facing the plant man.

"The one that mothered the Uchiha's baby."

"Ahh. Well, to me it was useful. She would have just gotten in the way and she wouldn't have let Sasuke take that child. Me 'knocking her out was in Sasuke's best interest, and it all works out for my plan. She was a jinchuriki, we needed her. Anyways, I've got to go." He explained before teleporting away to an unknown destination.

"Heh. Sneaky."

xx

"Sasuke." Madara said as teleported into Sasuke's living room. He saw the child sitting on the floor in front of him sucking on her pacifier and looked up to him with big black eyes. He smirked and looked back to Sasuke who was also looking at him with his black eyes, but there was a big difference with their eyes.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, his eyes were cold and hard. Hers were soft and loving.

"I had a tracking device planted in the Hokage's office. They do not trust you, work hard on that. Stay longer in this village and gain their trust." He demanded.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted. He did not like taking orders from anyone, especially him. At that moment Madara had teleported away.

Sasuke got up and scooped the child up off the floor and walked towards the door. He was getting hungry, he hadn't eaten since yesterday. He closed the door behind him and walked through the abandoned Uchiha district. He didn't really have much money on him, but it would be enough for a couple days before hopefully he could do missions and earn money.

It took Sasuke maybe about half an hour to finally figure out what kind of food Mikoto would eat, but he managed. When he was done shopping he stepped out and saw Naruto with a grin on his face. Hopefully he hadn't seen him.

Sasuke quickly started to walk through the streets and out of sight of that orange wearing idiot; he would be one person he didn't want to see at that exact moment.

"Sasuke!" He heard Naruto yell from behind him.

'Damn.' Sasuke thought as he slowed down. He heard Naruto running down the street and stop beside him. Naruto just walked beside Sasuke staring at the child in Sasuke's arms.

"Wooow Sasuke! She looks just like you! A baby clone!" He laughed as he kept staring at the little girl. She reached out a small chubby arm and waved it in front of his face while giving him a big toothless grin, which made her pacifier fall to the ground.

"Aww I'll get that." Naruto chimed as he bent over and picked up the sucker. It was all dirty because of the gravel road. "Your daddy will clean that up for you!"

Naruto handed to pacifier back to Sasuke and continued walking beside him.

"So, are you going to be on team seven again?" He questioned, looking at Sasuke with his big blue eyes full of hope.

"I don't know." Sasuke kept walking with that fast pace of his. But Naruto was a persistent little bugger. Naruto jogged beside Sasuke to keep up, it was actually pretty funny.

'I don't think I'll get anywhere talking about this.' Naruto mentally sighed while keeping his pace beside Sasuke.

He looked back down at the child who was staring at him now.

'Wow, she really looks like him eh?' Naruto thought to himself. 'Wait, who the baby's mom?'

"Eh Sasuke... Who's the kids' mom?" Naruto asked his voice full of curiosity. He had to know, he didn't even know that Sasuke even liked girls, let alone have sex with one. And even end up having a baby.

"..." Sasuke said nothing. He felt ashamed he couldn't remember her name. She had written him a letter stating that she had a child and she signed the bottom, but he could not, for some unknown reason remember the woman's name. But her name was the least of his problems.

He heard Naruto give off a audible sigh and his posture slumped. Why Naruto wanted to know was what Sasuke wanted to know. Shouldn't Naruto be worrying about becoming the Hokage or something?

'Almost there...' Sasuke thought to himself as they entered the Uchiha district. 'Five more blocks and I'll be rid of that idiot.' Sasuke kept his pace fast, each time he would have to walk faster because Naruto kept talking to him and speeding up. But what could he expect? Naruto has been waiting this whole time to get him back, so Sasuke shouldn't complain that Naruto is too clingy and wanting to talk.

Sasuke stopped in front of his home and turned back to Naruto.

"You have to go now." Sasuke instructed to Naruto while Naruto sighed and suddenly looked depressed.

"Ok, but I have question. What really made you come back?"

"..." Sasuke turned around and walked towards the front door of his home and slid open the door, which was pretty hard considering he was holding a baby and a couple grocery bags.

'What's he getting at?' Sasuke thought as he put the bags onto the counter. He bought usual food that could last him at least a week and soap and hair products for the washroom. Once he got enough money he would have to buy a crib for Mikoto. He opened up the fridge and placed the cold food in there and the other food into the cupboards.

Sasuke decided that he better clean the house, seeing as how it was the dirtiest house he had ever seen. He started to wipe down the counters in the kitchen, sweep the floors, vacuum the cushions, replace the bed sheets and clean the bathroom.

After that Sasuke decided not to ever clean that hard again. But at least now the house was in living condition. By the time he was done with it all it was seven PM so he had better get started on dinner. He fed her a bottle of the apple sauce and he made himself a simple dinner in less than ten minutes.

Sasuke placed Mikoto on one side of the bed while he sat on the other. He pulled the switch on the lamp beside him and laid down, letting out an exhausted sigh as he did. He heard her whimper and kick her legs in frustration.

'What's her problem?' He thought as he turned his head towards his daughter. She was now sitting up and looking around curiously.

"Go to sleep." He said and kept his eyes on her. All she did was look back at him and look back to the wall. He snaked an arm around her and pulled her back down to the bed so she was lying down. She huffed angrily and got back up, ignoring her father completely. She had started to crawl away on the bed but Sasuke picked her back up and laid her down once more. He rested his arm on top of her back so she couldn't get away.

Mikoto finally dozed off and let Sasuke be.


	3. Chapter 3

We get to know about Mikoto's mother! –le gasp-

_~Flashback~_

_Kaeda had just gotten back to her holding cell in one of Orochimaru's hideouts. She ran her fingers though her thick wavy brown hair and sighed. She was worn out. Since six AM she had been training nonstop with her cell mate, Mizuki, until this point. _

_She flopped onto her bed and kicked off her shoes, she had been feeling more and more worn out every day, but she thought she was just getting stronger. _

_Kaeda relaxed on her bed for a bit, something she would try to do every day, and daydreamed about everything and nothing._

_She thought about her family that was long gone, which she could thank Orochimaru for. _

_x_

_She was at home with her mother, father and little brother and they were about to have dinner. A knock was heard at the front door and her little brother, at the time was ten, ran for the door saying "I've got it!" He opened the door to a completely darkened figure. The man raised his hand and smacked the little boy into the wall, knocking him out completely. He walked into the dining room and his features were shown in the light. _

_He had long black hair that was very straight and fine. He had creepy golden snake like eyes that glowed behind his black hair, and his skin was white as a sheet. _

_"What the hell!" Her father had yelled while slamming his fists into the table and standing up._

_"I'm here for...her." He said in a very eerie voice while pointing a slender white finger at Kaeda, who at the time was twelve._

_"Why?" Her mother stood up, as mad as her father while Kaeda sat in her chair, astonished as ever. _

_"Well you see... I know you two know of your daughters' condition, seeing as how she's the Jinchuriki to the ten tails. I feel she could be useful to me seeing as how the ten tails is the strongest of them all." Orochimaru explained while a big evil grin spread across his face._

_"I'm not letting her being taken by the likes of you!" Her father yelled while digging his hand into his pouch. Orochimaru chuckled lightly and in half a second a kunai was in the throat of Kaeda's father. Blood gushed out of the hole in his throat and he fell to the floor with muffled gurgling and choking. _

_"Oh my god!" Her mother yelled and ran to his side with tears falling to the ground._

_"Father..." Kaeda choked back her tears and turned to face Orochimaru. "How could you!" She screamed at the man who could only laugh a little. _

_"Why you..."Her mother growled as she stood to her feet. Her family were all shinobi but the town they were in were not the strongest of the bunch. Soon enough her mother had joined Kaeda's father and fell to the floor, dead in an instant. A kunai to the forehead. _

_"Mother!" Kaeda gasped, she tried to run towards her mother and father but Orochimaru snaked a hand around her waist and pulled her up. _

_"Let go of me!" She screamed, her blue chakra formed around her body, she was already cloaked. _

_"I'm sorry." He grinned and pulled a washcloth up to her face and knocked her out with the fumes. _

_x_

_Kaeda wiped her tears away with her hand while sitting back up on her bed. She never knew what happened to her little brother; he was probably under the care of an elder in the town. She didn't have any other family. _

_"Ehh Kaeda, were you dreaming again?" Mizuki asked as she sat beside her friend and patted her on the back. Kaeda nodded and sniffled a bit._

_"Yes, I'm fine. I just want to visit my brother and see how's he's doing." _

_"Speaking of brother, is that Sasuke guy ever coming back?" Mizuki chuckled as she waggled her eyebrows. Kaeda gasped and narrowed her eyes at her friend._

_"Shut up." She said as she got up. "I'm going to leave"_

_"Gonna go see Sasuke?" Mizuki joked again as she laid down on Kaeda's bed._

_"No!" She shouted as she turned back towards her red haired cell mate. "For your information I'm going to go find my brother! It's been four years; I want to see how he is... Or if he's still alive." _

_Kaeda quickly packed her things and walked towards the door._

_"How old is your brother now?" Mizuki asked before her friend left._

_"Around fourteen." Kaeda informed her. "Anyways I got to go, I'll see you in a while."_

_"Fine fine. Byeee don't get hurrrt!" Mizuki bid her farewells in a childish voice, making Kaeda seem like a baby._

_Kaeda headed North, her village was always covered with snow, it disappointed her to no end. She hoped to get there by dawn, hopefully if she didn't get sidetracked. _

_There she was, her village was in the distance, not too far away, a ten minute walk. And of course it was covered in snow. She walked towards it and saw her old house. Maybe he was still staying there?_

_She opened the door and warm air blew in her face, that's something she would always love, the warmth of her house._

_"Hello? Souta?" She called out. No response. _

_'Where's somewhere where he would be?' She thought to herself and she went into deep thought. 'I can check the academy... School did start half an hour ago...'_

_She made her decision and stepped back outside. She scouted the area and spotted the school. That's where she learned everything she knew, made some friends, and learned how to control her tailed beast. _

_She walked through the doors and found a familiar classroom with one group of people at the top of the bleachers/seats. One was a girl, around her brother's age. She had long blonde hair tied in a loose briad. A boy was by her side, also fourteenish. He had short black hair that was spiked in one direction with piercing yellow eyes. Then another boy was by their side, a very familiar one._

_"Souta?" She asked, walking up to the group. The boy turned around and looked at Kaeda with his emerald greend eyes. _

_"Kaeda!" He happily yelled as he brought his sister into a hug. This to her was weird since they were around the same height now. _

_"Souta!" She grinned with tears in her eyes. "I thought you were dead!"_

_"What the hell are you talking about? I thought you of all people were going to be dead." He scoffed as he crossed his black clad arms. He wore black baggy sweats that stopped right above where his black shoes started. He wore a black skin tight sweater, similar to an anbu black ops sweater. His had darker brown hair than hers and it was spiked up. _

_"No... I'm very much alive." She stated followed by a small chuckle. _

_"So, snake pedo hasn't done anything with you has he?" He grinned as he burst into laughter. Was he talking about Orochimaru? Snake pedo... Yup, it was Oro. _

_"Hahaha, no." She laughed but her no was serious. "I can defend myself y'know."_

_"Sure you can. Anyway we got to go meet our sensei, come with is." He said as he crossed his arms behind his head. _

_"Guys, this is my sister. Sister, this is my team." Souta half assed introduced them as they walked out the door. Kaeda waved at the two who waved back and they were outside in the snow. _

_"Ugh." Kaeda moaned as she placed a hand to her abdomen. "I don't feel too good." _

_"Go to the hospital then..?" Souta questioned, putting a hand on his sisters shoulder. Kaeda thought for a second and nodded._

_"Yeah, I think I might." She smiled at her brother. He was so caring. Ever since he was little all he ever wanted to do was help people. _

_"Well, we sort of have a mission..."He mumbled, looking down at the pavement ashamed. He didn't want to tell his sister that she better hurry up and leave, but that was the nicest way to put it. _

_"Oh yeah, I know. I guess I better go to the hospital than. Where can I find you afterwards?" She asked as she slowly started down the street._

_"Our house." He called out before she was down the street. He was so glad snake pedo didn't touch her. He hated that weird old guy. He just seemed like a creepy rapist man to Souta. _

_Kaeda was walking down the street, her legs started to hurt from trudging in the snow but she would be in the hospital anyhow so it wouldn't matter. _

_She walked through the automatic glass door to the small hospital and walked up to the front desk. _

_"Hi, would it be possible to see a doctor?" She asked, slightly leaning over the desk with pain. But she would never admit that. _

_"Yes yes..." The secretary said as she looked up from her clipboard and papers. "Ehhh, is that you Kaeda?" Kaeda chuckled and nodded._

_"Yes" _

_"Ahhh it's nice to see you. I babysat your brother for a little while about three years ago. Anyways follow me." Kaeda nodded and followed her into a room and she was instructed to sit. A couple minutes later a male doctor, maybe in his twenties walked in with a clipboard in hand. _

_"Alright Ms. Yokoyama what can I do for you today?" He asked as he sat in his black swivel chair. _

_"Well, my abdomen is really sore. And for a couple days I've been vomiting when I wake up." She reported._

_"Hmmm. When was the last time you had sex?" He raised a small black eyebrow._

_"Uh uh uh uh..." She stuttered and couldn't find the right answer. The last time she had sex? She thought back and quickly a deep red blush covered her face._

_'It was the night Orochimaru had brought Sasuke and a couple others to stay at our hideout for a little while... That was like... A month or two ago...Ugh. Wait, is he implying I'm pregnant?' She had about a million thoughts zinging in her head before the doctor had placed a small stick in her palm. _

_"You know what to do?" He asked her with a small caring smile on his face._

_"Y-yes." She once again stuttered and followed him to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her and let out a mental scream._

_She ran over to the sink and splashed her face with water, maybe which would calm her down. She shook her brown hair out of her face and sighed. _

_Kaeda did her business and left the stick on the counter and ran to the other side of the bathroom. _

_'How nerve wracking!' She thought as she stared at the stick evilly. 'I swear...' _

_A couple minutes passed and it was time. Time to go look at the stick. To see if she was **pregnant **or **not. **She picked it up and held it nervously in her pam. She bit her lip and swallowed. _

_She took a peek at the stick with her emerald green eyes. _

_Pregnant. _

_She almost fainted. _

_She finally composed herself after many tears and huffed out the bathroom door and back to the doctor. _

_"Oh hey, I know what's wrong... Thank you..." She said in a hurry and scurried down the hallway and out the door. She ran down the street and back to her old home and flopped onto the bed. _

_'I'm pregnant. I'm sixteen and pregnant. I'm pregnant with that's asshole's kid. Tch.' She let out a long and angry moan and strolled over to the kitchen. _

_She looked though the fridge. What was there? Monster, Red Bull, Chocolate milk, expired milk and one bottle of water. She shook her head and grabbed the water. She would have a talk with her little brother about that._

_It was about two or three hours later when Souta came home. _

_"Hey sis." He dropped his bag onto the floor and walked over to the couch she was lying on. "How was the doctor?" She huffed and looked away._

_"I'm pregnant." She whispered angrily and turned over on her side. She could hear Souta laughing as he covered his mouth with a hand._

_"Ha- no wow. Um..." He stuttered, trying not to laugh. "Ok ok. You're pregnant. Who's the dad?" He watched as she pouted and made an angry face. _

_"Don't tell me you don't know, because that would be terrible." He stated, sitting on the couch beside her. A small smile appeared on his face as he stared at his sister. _

_"It's a guy..."_

_"Oh! Really! I wouldn't have thought!" _

_"Shut up you stupid idiot!" _

_"Only if you tell me if you do know who the dad is and you tell me his name." _

_"His name... Is Sasuke." _

_"See! That's all." He sneered and reached for a T.V remote. He turned it on and started watching a show called 'Manswers'. There were lots of boobs. Let's leave it at that._

_"Gross!" She gasped when two women started making out while maple syrup was being poured on them._

_"Nuh uh." _

_x_

_"Be safe. I'd escort you back to snake pedo's hideout but I'm needed here." Souta said as he gave his sister a hug. _

_"Don't worry about it. I'll try and visit ok?" He nodded and let her off. She ran as fast as she could. She didn't want anybody to notice that she was gone. And she missed her own bed, so it was all good. _

_Kaeda finally reached her cell and threw herself down._

_'Hey your back! Is your brother alive?" She heard Mizuki call out from the room beside hers and walk over. _

_"Yeah... He is." She smiled. She was so happy it wasn't even funny. He was the only family she had left. And soon to be child. Pfft._

_"How is he?"_

_"Good. Just like any normal teenage boy. Unhealthy food and shows with wrestling and breasts." She chuckled and sat up. Mizuki laughed and responded with an "I know right." _

_"There's something I need to tell you..." Kaeda mumbled, she was super embarrassed but she had to tell her. _

_"Yeah what is it?" _

_"I'm pregnant!" She sheepishly stated all the while fumbling with her fingers. _

_"EHHH!" She cried while scrambling over to Kaeda. "With whoooo?"_

_"Tch, you know who." Kaeda wanted to smack her upside the head. Mizuki teased her over that night for ages. 'Little bitch...' She thought. Mizuki gasped and smacked her cheeks with her palms._

_"No way no way!" She screeched. Mizuki clutched Kaeda's duvet with sparkles in her eyes. "It's Sasuke's! I can't believe it!"_

_"I can't either!" Kaeda screamed while pulling the flat pillow over her head._

_"Chill out, at least you know the baby will be beautiful..."_

_"Pfft. Whatever, I'm going to sleep."_

_x_

_'Damn this stomach of mine.' Kaeda thought angrily as she waddled over to her bed. 'I can't even see my toes! And I can already tell I'm going to have stretch marks!'_

_She was due any day now, which frightened her to a point of no return. About a million of the stupidest ideas ran though her head every day. Such as: What if the baby won't ever come out and I'm stuck with this huge stomach forever! And the priceless one: What if the baby comes out and it's deformed with one toe and twelve fingers and it has only one eye!_

_She was obviously being paranoid. _

_A woman down the hallway was a nurse and agreed to deliver the baby when it came. And nobody was to report this to Orochimaru. Ever. _

_As for Sasuke, would he even care? All he ever worries about is "Am I strong enough?" and "Can I ever defeat Itachi?"_

_Kaeda's predictions of Sasuke's reaction to the baby? Hmph. That's what he would say, or grunt or huff, whichever way he would like. He would walk away and leave her to care for the child; therefore, Sasuke did not have to know. It's like they were a tiny little dot in his mind, compared to Itachi they were nothing. _

_And even if Sasuke would stick around to be there for the kid, would he even love it? He isn't the type to even care about a baby. He couldn't hold the baby and tell the baby he/she would be safe in his arms. He couldn't hold his kids hand when they went to school for the first time. He couldn't do anything like that. So why bother? _

_All he would do is say "Hn." If the child passes the academy and gets a headband. The only thing he would be proud of is if the child could activate the Sharingan, was the greatest ninja ever and had no emotions. _

_As for the last name of the child, of course it would be Yokoyama. Mizuki had told her that Sasuke would probably want to be there for the baby, seeing as how he has no other family, but she sort of pushed that out of her mind. Sure the child would still be an Uchiha, but... Ugh. That's what Kaeda thought at least. _

_Kaeda was thinking all this over when suddenly something happened. Something down below.. _

_'Did my water just break?' She thought nervously as she bolted upward. Yup, she did. She gulped and grabbed her abdomen and waddled down the hall to that woman's holding cell. _

_She frantically knocked on the door, she hoped that she would be there, and she was!_

_"Oh hello dear, is the baby coming?" She asked politely, inviting her in. It was weird, Kaeda didn't know how you could be so cheery in a place like this, and that woman was so nice! She didn't deserve to be in her in the first place. She had sat Kaeda down._

_x_

_Mizuki had appeared before Kaeda and held her hand while Kaeda screamed in pain. _

_"Push a couple more times and the baby will be here!" The woman called while delivering the child. _

_"It hurts!" Kaeda screamed while gripping Mizuki's hand as hard a possible, which Mizuki was ok with. _

_Soon enough a loud shrill cry was heard in the room and was brought to a counter where the woman cleaned the child up and wrapped it in a grey blanket._

_"It's a girl! And she's healthy." She chimed and placed the child into Kaeda's arms. The baby girl was small, but healthy. Kaeda smiled proudly and touched her baby's cheek. _

_"She's so... Cute." She gushed over her newborn child._

_"Yeah..." Mizuki and the woman both said as they looked at the squirming baby in Kaeda's arms. _

_The little girl opened her eyes and to everyone's surprise they were a deep black, identical to her fathers. A small chuckle could be heard from Mizuki when she saw that. _

_'Whatever...' She thought. 'She's still adorable.'_

_x_

_It's been about a month since the baby's birth and Kaeda named her Aiko which meant love child. But she didn't love Sasuke, so... Oh well. A man down the opposite hallway had made a crib out of the old beds from abandoned rooms, which was pretty nice of him. Honestly, all the nicest people in the world were there. _

_Aiko was sleeping soundly in her crib when Kaeda decided to write a letter to Aiko's father. Mizuki had forced to make one. As for looks, Aiko's hair was too fine and short to tell whether she had her father's boring black or her brown. _

_She sat down at a desk and pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. Her letter went a little something like this..._

_x_

Sasuke,

I know you probably don't remember me, but I think you should know I am the mother to your newborn child. Don't think I am pinning a baby that I don't know the father to on you; because I know she is yours. You took my virginity when Orochimaru brought you to the hideout I was in. And our daughter looks just like you, so you can't say she's not yours.

She was born only two weeks ago on October 18th.

I do not expect you to take responsibility because I could care less if you were here or not. As for our daughters last name I gave her mine.

Sincerely,

Kaeda Yokoyama.

_x_

_Kaeda folded the letter and placed it inside an envelope. She wrote 'Sasuke Uchiha' on the front and walked towards a small window, which she had specially made for this type of thing. Her small hawk stood on the window sill. She pet her pet hawk and tied to envelope to its leg. _

_"Bring this to Akahana in the Hideout south of here. You've brought her a letter once, so it's not that hard." She told the hawk. She placed a small carrot in its mouth and it flew away. _

_She sent letters to her brother all the time, and to Akahana, so when Akahana would get the letter for Sasuke, she would know to deliver it to him. Kaeda was so glad she had that hawk._

_x_

_Kaeda held the small baby in her lap while playing with her. She had a small head of hair, black hair to be exact. Not something Kaeda was expecting, her child looked exactly like her father, and it bugged her. It's like she's face to face with him every day. But Aiko actually laughed and giggled and loved, not like her father. That's something Kaeda loved. She would have been greatly upset if she had a child that hated her and plotted to kill her. _

_x_

_"Sasuke, a letter for you." A woman yelled at Sasuke's door. Sasuke got up from his bed and opened his door so he could only see a crack of her face. _

_"Here" She pushed the letter into his hands then turned on her heels and walked away. Sasuke closed the door and sat on his bed. It was going to be hard to read in this light but he could make it. He opened the letter labeled 'Sasuke Uchiha and unfolded it._

_Who the hell would be writing him a letter?_

_It read: _

_x_

Sasuke,

I know you probably don't remember me, but I think you should know I am the mother to your newborn child. Don't think I am pinning a baby that I don't know the father to on you, because I know she is yours. You took my virginity when Orochimaru brought you to the hideout I was in. And our daughter looks just like you, so you can't say she's not yours.

She was born only two weeks ago on October 18th.

I do not expect you to take responsibility because I could care less if you were here or not. As for our daughters last name I gave her mine.

Sincerely,

Kaeda Yokoyama.

_Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this letter. That was that girl... That one time._

_He was a father? He wouldn't believe anybody if they just wrote him a letter stating he was the father to their child just because they could have been after his money, or a reason to get him to marry her. But he knew Kaeda was not lying. For one he knew they didn't use protection. Which he knew was stupid, because now he was a father at sixteen. _

_But she didn't really care if he was there or not, which in Sasuke's mind meant she didn't really want him to be there. And their baby has her last name. If he had a child its last name would be Uchiha. Not Yokoyama. Tch, who does she think she is? If that baby has Uchiha blood then its las name should be Uchiha. At least she told him, because now Sasuke had a different perspective of what he was going to. _

_Kill Orochimaru was the first. Orochimaru would surely kill the child or keep it hostage or something crazy. Ok, first thing he would do, is kill Orochimaru. But he couldn't do it soon; he still had a lot to learn from him. _

_x_

_Aiko was five months old now. She had neck long black hair that seemed like it grew every day. She was sleeping in her crib while Kaeda sat at the edge of her bed thinking about what to say to her brother. She hadn't written to him in two weeks, which was very long. They always exchanged letters once or twice a week, but she had been busy taking care of Aiko, which Souta had wanted to meet so bad. _

_Suddenly a man teleported into her room, he wore a black cloak with red clouds on it. Akatsuki... Kaeda quickly jumped to her feet. A blunt force knocked her to the floor and she was knocked out completely. _

_The man, who was wearing an orange mask walked over to the crib and looked down at the child. _

_"So the child really is Sasuke's, eh?' Madara thought to himself as he hauled Kaeda over his shoulder and teleported away. _

_x_

**Mikoto's mother. Ha-ha or should I say Aiko's mother but W.E. :D Liiike?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

x

"So Sasuke. You're here to find out your punishments..." Tsunade started as Sasuke walked through the doors, the Anbu Black ops by both of his sides. "Because you can't get away with what you did."

"Hn." Was all Sasuke could say to that, or grunt. He didn't see he did anything _that _bad. He left without permission was one... And training under Orochimaru Sasuke guessed was another, they should at least be grateful he killed Orochimaru.

"Well for starters you cannot leave the village. Your missions will be inside of the village. And if you must leave the village, you will be accompanied by someone under my orders, you got that? And second of all, I know you probably don't have much money, so I will give you some. It will last you about a month so you can get started." She said as she handed Sasuke a small pouch of money no larger than his palm.

"Thanks."

"Alright, you may leave." She said while she turned her back to him, looking out her large window behind her desk.

Sasuke started walking through the streets again, with the Anbu not to far behind. He was almost near the Uchiha district when somebody had said something behind him.

"Hey Sasuke." A voice said, causing Sasuke to turn around. It was of course, his old Sensei, Kakashi Hatake.

"Hey."

"I was thinking, maybe we could have a sparring match? To see where your level is it? How about it." He said, you may not be able to tell whether Kakashi was smiling or not, but the tone of his voice sure did.

"Sure." Sasuke replied and started to follow Kakashi to the training field. It brought a lot of memories back to Sasuke, like when Naruto was tied to the log and he had to give him his food. Was Kakashi purposely bringing him here for that purpous?

Sasuke stopped walking summoned his clone and handed Mikoto off to the clone and it waited at the sidelines. Now he was ready to fight Kakashi.

x

"I'm going to work on my Rasen Shuriken." Naruto beamed as he turned his head towards Sakura. They were both headed towards the training field, Sakura had specifically said it was _**not**_ a date between them. Naruto was convinced she still had the hots for Sasuke. Which she then hit him over the head and stopped talking.

"Hey look! There's Sasuke!" Naruto cheered as he ran over to 'Sasuke'. Sakura then noticed it was not Sasuke but just a clone and ran over as well.

"It's not him it's a clone, Naruto!" Sakura scoffed with an 'Are you an idiot?' tone while he looked over at her with a blank face.

"Where's the real Sasuke?" Sakura questioned while taking in the childs beauty.

"Training with Kakashi."

"Oh I see them!" Naruto shouted when he looked over at the training field to their left.

"Can I...Hold her?" Sakura asked with pleading eyes at the clone. He shrugged and handed the baby off into Sakura's awaiting arms.

"Hi there!" Sakura cooed while looking into the girls obsidion eyes. "Is that your binky?" (Binky is a pacifier) The girl just hopelessly looked up at the woman infront of her. She made a couple of baby noises, namely gurgling and giggling.

"She's soo cute." Sakura giggled while letting the child latch onto her finger. Sakura looked up and saw Sasuke and Kakashi walking up to her.

"Here." She handed Mikoto off to her father and smiled. "She's adorable Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Say Sasuke, was she planned?" Naruto blurted out, then reacting to what he had said and covered his mouth with his palm.

"No." To be honest Sasuke could _barely_ even remember what happened that night. And why he slept with the girl.

x

Sasuke had arrived at the hideout with Orochimaru and some others at six in the evening, and Sasuke had no clue why they were there, but he thought nothing of it. The others in their group were some people Orochimaru was going to test on, and Kabuto was not there, which also surprised Sasuke, seeing as how they were always together.

Sasuke found himself a room where no one else was, to give him peace of mind of course, and so he could brood alone. He sat on a small brown sofa, letting out a small exhausted sigh, he set his sword against the wall beside him and hung his head back.

Sasuke was able to rest in peace for about half and hour before Orochimaru had came in with two drinks.

"I imagine your thirsty Sasuke, so I brought you a drink." Orochimaru grimaced while taking a seat beside Sasuke.

Sasuke took the drink and looked closely into it. Why wouldn't he take the drink? A drink was a drink to him so he would take it. Sasuke took a small sip and cringed at the taste.

'What the hell is this?' He thought as his mouth twisted up on the inside. But he was thirsty and this was probably the only chance he would get to have something to drink so he took another sip. This time it wasn't so bad, he was geting used to the sour taste.

In the corner of his eye he could see Orochimaru grinning ear to ear, watching him with those snake eyes. Sasuke could tell something was going to happen, but his mind was getting blurry and fuzzy, causing his thoughts to be vanished.

"Lord Orochimaru!" A man burst through the door with fear and anger on his face. Orochimarus grin turned into a frown and he snapped his head towards the door.

"What? What is it?" He hissed at the man.

"Subject 81 has escaped!" He cried while gripping his arm. It was bleeding. Orochimaru took one last look at the confused Sasuke and got up.

"Fine. I'll be back Sasuke." He said as he stalked out of the room and towards the commotion.

While Orochimaru was gone Sasuke took one last sip of the mysterious drink and let the glass fall out of his hand and onto the floor, shattering.

'It's cold in here.' He thought while he got up. He grabbed his sword and dragged it behind him, walking out of the room.

He was going to go find a warmer place other than that specific room. He walked aimlesly down some hallways, then down somemore hallways until he dropped onto his butt beside a door. He felt numb and cold, and surprisingly horny. For some reason.

'This is the room that I'll stay in.' He stated in his mind before getting up and opened the handle. The door opened wide and he saw someone sitting on the bed.

"Who the hell are you?" She hissed while glaring at him with emerald green eyes. (Obviously Kaeda)He chuckled and started to reply.

"I am Sasuke." He stated as he dropped his sword onto the ground.

"And why are you here?"

"Because you're so pretty." He walked over to her bed and looked right into her eyes. Her eyes were full of question. She was probably asking herself a question along the lines of, 'what is he on?'

And what was he on? Probably something in that drink of Orochimarus.

He sat on her bed beside her and was too close for her comfort level.

She was so busy thinking of what was wrong with him until he slammed his mouth against hers, pinning her to the bed while he straddled her hips.

Kaeda was about to object but then a thought crossed her mind.

'What if she wanted this?' She agreed with her head and let Sasuke do as he pleased with her.

x

"Damn it!" Orochimaru yelled when he had returned back to the room. He ran his slender white fingers through his fine black hair and let out a frusterated sigh.

'Where the hell is Sasuke?' Orochimaru groaned in his head while leaving the room.

x

When Sasuke awoke he was started by what he saw. He was naked, in a bed with an unkown woman. He didn't remember what had happened the night before but he quickly jumped out of the bed and pulled his clothes on.

Sasuke looked up and saw a girl around his age looking at him with a devious smile. (Mizuki)

"Tch." He grunted as he grabbed his sword and scurried out of the room.

(Boy, I felt like a troll writing that! xD)

x

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled while he waved a hand infornt of Sasuke's face. Sasuke shook his head and looked at Naruto angrily.

"What do you want?"

"You zoned out Sasuke!" Sakura mentioned with a smile on her face.

"Whatever. I'm going home." Sasuke grunted as he walked past Naruto, Kakashi and Sakura.

"I wonder what he was thinking about..." Sakura mumbled as Sasukes' figure slowly disapeared.

x

It's been about five months since Sasuke has been in Konoha. He was taking missions regularly with a sitter for Mikoto of course. And it just had to be Sakura. Sasuke didn't know why she was so enticed by his daughter but he'll let it be for now.

"I've got to go now." Sasuke stated as he leaned against the doorframe of the livingroom. Sakura was sitting in an armchair wtih Mikoto in her lap and playing with her.

"Oh ok. Be safe." She called out as Sasuke slid open the front door and left.

Sakura put Mikoto on a small green blanket in the living room that had a coupel toys for her to play with.

"I'm going to get you some food." Sakura said as she walked to the kitchen. She pulled out a bottle of mashed fruits and with ease she opened the tight cap. When Sakura walked back to the kitchen Mikoto had crawled towards Sakura and looked up at her with big black eyes.

"Ok come here." Sakura gushed and placed the food on the end table of the couch. She sat the giggly girl on her lap and brought a spoonful of the food to her mouth and she happily ate it.

It was funny. Whenever Sakura witnessed Sasuke trying to feed her, she would never let him feed her. Sasuke would end up getting frustrated and give up and let Sakura feed her. Sakura didn't think that Mikoto didn't love her own father because she did. Whenever her dad would come back from a mission she would end up being so clingy. Sakura would just like to think that Mikoto liked her.

Hours later Sasuke had arrived back from a mission with Naruto. Sakura looked up from playing with the child and turned to Sasuke with Mikoto in her arms. She walked towards him and handed the child into his arms.

"Say Sasuke. When's her birthday?" Sakura inquired with a small smile.

"October 18th." He said while walking over to the couch and plopping down onto it. Sakura smiled when she saw the little girl snuggle up to him, like she always did when he came home.

"That's pretty soon. Seeing as how it's september 15th." Sakura put a finger to her chin and pondered.

"Why?"

"Just wondering. I mean, she has to have a birthday." Sakura mumbled with a smile while she slipped on her boots. "Well I've got to go. I have a shift tonight at the hospital!"

"Thanks."

"No problem!" She waved her hand from behind her as she quickly left his house. She rubbed her cheeks from the chilly september wind while the wind pulled her hair along with it. She would have to get ready for her shift at the hospital soon and that shift would take the whole night till the early hours. Then she would barely get any sleep because she promised to watch Mikoto again. But after tomorrow Sasuke would be at home for a couple days so she would get some sleep then.

Tsunade wanted Sasuke to be paying Sakura for her help but Sakura could not accept any money. She really just wanted to help out, which stressed Tsunade to no end.

Sakura unlocked her house with a small golden key and changed her clothes for the weather. Some simple blue track sweats and a black sweater.

She locked her house back up and walked towards the hospital.

x

Sasuke treaded down the hallway as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. It was the middle of the night and he was only in his PJ bottoms when he heard crying. He opened the door and looked at her from the doorway.

Mikoto sniffled and stood up in her crib and held onto the crib rail.

"What is it now?" He grumpily sighed as he walked towards the sniffling child. He lifted her from her armpits and rested her on his hip.

"You want food?" He asked. She looked up with big eyes. That probably meant yes because whenever he said food she'd usually do that.

He set her down on the table and grabbed a bottle of food from the fridge and sat down in front of her. He opened the bottle and he hoped she would eat it, for once. She would always eat it when Sakura fed her but never when he did.

He pulled the spoonful of food in front of her mouth. She squished her lips together and wouldn't let him feed her.

"You wanted food so here it is." He mumbled angrily as he tried once again to feed her. She ate this one spoonful but the next she let it dribble out of her mouth and onto her jamies. She began to giggle furiously when he got angry.

'Does she do this to piss me off?' He asked himself when he wiped the food off her jamies.

She finally let up and ate her food without further problems, to Sasukes surprise. He carried her back to her room and lifted her into her crib. He tucked hre back in and she dozed off finally.

x


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is sort of Mikoto learning how to talk and walk and stuff like that... yay!

x

Sakura happily walked down the streets of Konoha in the early hours of the day. Today was a special day, it was Mikoto's first birthday and Sakura was excited to babysit her today. Sasuke, sadly, was assigned a mission today so Sakura got the pleasure of spending the day with the little girl.

Sakura lightly tapped on the front door of the main Uchiha manor for Sasuke to let her inside. And a minute later he opened the door and let her inside.

"It's your birthday!" Sakura cooed as she pulled the little girl off the floor. "Sasuke, did you get her anything?"

"Why? She doesn't know it's her birthday." He scoffed as he prepared for his mission. Lately he had been allowed to go on missions that were outside of Konoha. Sakura sighed lightly and turned back to the little girl.

"I have a gift for you!" She chimed as she reached into her lavender coloured bag. She pulled out a box, not bigger than her forearm and placed it infront of the child who was giggling and flailing her arms.

"I'm leaving now." Sasuke called outas he opened the front door and was gone in a second. Sakura sighed and turned back to the child who was now holding the wrapped gift.

She helped the little girl open the wrap and it revealed a box with the label 'Pull Along Toy - Snail.' Sakura smiled and opened the box with ease and set the toy on the ground.

"I had one of these when I was a little girl." She said, she stood up and demonstrated how to use the pull along toy. "I know you can't walk yet, but when you do you can play with this."

She handed the pull along dog to the little girl and she happily waved it around. Sakura couldn't get over how cute Mikoto was getting. Her hair was tied into two pigtails on the sides of her head. Her cheeks were a rosey pink that accented her black hair and eyes very well and her complexion was a snowy white, much like Sasuke's.

x

'She's coming along very well...' A man thought to himself as he watched over Sakura and Mikoto in the living room. He smiled lightly behind his orange mask and nodded. 'Very well indeed. She will take Sasuke's place in time...'

And with that, the man disapeared.

x (The next week)

"You're going to learn how to walk." Sasuke said as he looked at the child to his left as she sat on the couch. She blankly looked up at him with no idea what he was talking about.

Sasuke picked her up off the couch and sat her on the floor infront of him while he knelt down. He grabbed her hands and lifted her up onto her feet. He let go to see if she could at least hold her weight, and she did. He stood up and leaned forward, grabbing her tiny hands as he did, and pulled her forward, making her take some steps.

She started giggling like a madman, for some unkown reason. But after her giggling fit he tried again. He then put her at one end of the living room and walked over to the other side.

"Come here." He said as he motioned with his hands for her to come. She wobbily stood up and put one foot infront of her. Her first step. Then another then she fell onto her bum. She whimpered, proceeded to get back up and try walking again. She wobbily walked back over to Sasuke without a problem after that.

"Good job..." Sasuke said as he picked her back up off the wooden floor.

x

"Daddy." Sakura repeated herself once again when she stared at the child then pointed to Sasuke. Mikoto repeated the action of pointing but did not repeat the word.

"Da-ddy" Sakura said once again while pointing to Sasuke. Sakura was the only one who would bother teaching Mikoto the word 'Daddy' seeing as how Sasuke would never call himself daddy.

"Daaaaa." Mikoto slurred and pointed towards Sasuke who was leaning in the doorway.

"Alllmost." Sakura said, "DA-DDY!"

"Daaaa."

"Daddy." Sakura corrected.

"Daaaadyy" Mikoto managed and pointed to her father.

"Good job!" Sakura cheered, ruffling Mikoto's hair. "Don't you think Sasuke? Her first word!"

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, although it seemed like an 'I don't care' kind of 'hn', it was more of an 'I'm proud' hn.

"Daddy." She said proudly and watched as Sakura gasp and smile at her. "Daddy." She said again with a big toothless grin.

"Well I'm leaving." Sasuke said as he turned towards the doorway and left the house. Mikoto suddenly looked said and turned to Sakura with a face full of tears.

"Daaadddyyyy." She whimpered and looked back at the door.

"He's coming back, don't worry!" Sakura smiled as she set Mikoto back on the floor beside her toys. Mikoto walked towards the door sadly and sat infront of it, as if she was waiting for him to come back.

x

Sasuke opened the door to his house after a long day on an S - ranked mission with that idiot Naruto. Him being along made the day a little bit longer. He closed the door behind him and he heard a faint voice that sounded like it was coming closer to him. He kept his eyes on the hallway door and saw Mikoto running up to him with a big smile on her face.

"Daddy!" She screamed happily while glomping his leg. Sasuke bent down and picked her up by her amrpits.

"Well I gotta go now!" Sakura chimed, running her feet through her boots and opening the door. She was late for her shift at the hospital.

'Maybe I should find a new babysitter...' Sasuke thought as he watched Sakura run out of the Uchiha District. He shrugged it off and continued to the kitchen.

"Did you eat?" She just looked up at him and shook her head.

"No?" Sasuke asked, he wanted her to learn another word. So he'll work on that.

"Nnn." She murmered and shook her head.

"No."

"Nnnnnoooooo." She stuttered and looked up at him happily. He nodded. "No." She said again.

Sasuke opened the fridge and pulled out a some fruit. "Do you want this?"

"No." She chimed happily and pointed to the bag of baby carrots. He pulled them out and set them on the counter.

'Hmph. Next thing I'll know is that I can't get her to shut up.' Sasuke thought, somewhat proudly.

x

"I just have a feeling. I know she's busy with the baby and all. But we were talking so much! And she suddenly just stopped writing to me." Souta sighed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I guess... But be careful? You don't know who or what are at those hideouts." A girl said as she patted him on the back as a friendly gesture.

"Yeah yeah. But don't tell sensei I'm going there." He started, "under no circumstances!" He then grinned and waved behind him, suddenly he was gone.

"Here it is!" He grinned and put his arms behind his back. He then found an entrance and snuck in.

"Kaeda?" He called out and peered into some of the doors.

"Hello?" A woman called out from the end of the hallway. Souta turned and walked towards the woman in black.

"Who are you?" She asked as she crossed her bandaged arms.

"I'm Souta Yokoyama. And you?"

"Hey! Your Kaeda's little bro!" She chimed as she clapped her hands.

"Yeah! Hey, where is she? I wanna see her!"

"About that... She was killed. I'm sorry." Mizuki hung her head low. Her best friend... Knocked out and then killed for the tailed beast within her. Terrible.

Souta shivered. "What about... Aiko?"

"She was taken by her father."

"Sasuke Uchiha?" Souta asked. He now knew what he was going to do. He was going to track down Sasuke Uchiha and meet his niece. Mizuki nodded.

"I have no clue where he is though. I'm super sorry."

"Hey it's ok. I knew those terrible akatsuki were after the tailed beasts. I just didn't think they'd get her. Anyways, I better go get information on Sasuke Uchiha."

"Yes, but be safe."

x

"Ughhh. Nobody knows where the hell that Uchiha bastard is. Laaame." Souta chimed to himself as he walked out of the corner store with a bag of food. "He isn't in the land of lighting... He isn't in any of Orochimaru's hideouts... He ins't in the land of Wind... The land of Fire?"

Souta watched as leaf ninja walked passed him. He hadn't asked any leaf ninja if Sasuke was in Konoha. He hurridly walked towards them and tapped one on the shoulder.

"Hey, you're from the village hidden in the leaf? I was wondering if you knew someone I'm looking for."

"Yeah I sure am! And who are you looking for? I know almost everyone!" The blonde boy beamed, his blue eyes widened and his smile was big.

"I'm looking for a guy names Sasuke Uchiha... Do you know him?" The boys eyes widened and he furiously nodded.

"Yeah of course I know him! We're best friends! Why are you looking for him? Did he do something bad?"

"Um no. Well. His daughter is my niece..." Souta replied as he awkwardly scratched his head.

"Wooow! I'll take you to him. We're heading back now. Tag along! I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way." He grinned and shook Souta's hand.

"I'm Souta Yokoyama. How far away is the leaf village?"

"Like, half a day away. We better get moving..!"

x

"It sure is hot here..." Souta whined as he saw the village gates in the distance. "I'm from a village where there's snow everyday all year round. I'm sorta not dressed for the heat either..." Souta pulled at his thick hoodie like it was a rotten piece of food.

"I'd hate to be in the cold all the time!" Naruto grinned at the boy beside him. "Anyway, we're here. I'll show you where Sasuke lives? Although he's probably on a mission with the anbu right now. But you cna meet Mikoto and Sakura!"

"Mikoto? Sakura?"

"Ummm. Mikoto? Your niece?"

"I thought her name was Aiko...?" Naruto shrugged and replied.

"I dunno. Talk to Sasuke about that. Alrigt we gotta turn here..." The two turned into the beggining of the Uchiha district. And a couple minutes later they made it to Sasuke's house.

"Alright. Sakura babysits Mikoto. She's real nice, so don't be afraid of her. Unless you piss her off, then she's scary." Naruto chuckled and started off out of the district. Souta thanked him and turned towards the front door of the large house. He knocked a couple times and heard a woman call something along the lines of 'one second.'

He waited for a couple second awkwardly. He was pretty excited to see his niece for the first time after he's heard so many comments about her from his sister.

The door slowly opened and a woman, no taller than himself appeared with a child in her arms.

"Hi, can I help you?" She smiled nicely while readjusting the toddler in her arms.

"Ummm. This might be weird to hear, but I'm her uncle..." He trailed off and looked at is feet. "So yeah."

"Ohh..." Sakura mumbled. "Come in." She stepped aside and let him walk into the living room. He took a seat on the couch and looked back at Sakura.

"So, you're Mikoto's uncle?" Souta nodded and looked at the little girl in Sakura's arms.

She was cute, like Kaeda had said. But too bad she didn't get their emerald green eyes. Just plain black. Kind of boring but she had a cute face.

"Yeah I am. I dind't even know she was here until I found out my sister was dead. So I went searching for information on Sasuke Uchiha and here I am."

"I see. Well I'm Sakura Haruno. I'ts nice to meet you." Souta smiled.

"My name is Souta Yokoyama."

"Well this is Mikoto. Say hi Mikoto!" Mikoto just looked up and Sakura and back to Souta. She waved her little hand at Souta.

"Hi." She managed and snuggled up to Sakura, still keeping her gaze on Souta. The front door suddenly opened and Mikoto bolted up to look at who was there.

"Daddy!" She screeched and hopped off Sakura's lap and glomped Sasuke's leg like she usually did. He greeted her and picked her up then someone caught his eyes. Sasuke walked up to Sakura and Souta on the couch and looked Souta over.

Souta didn't like him. Just in particular. He looked like a mean guy, a mean look on hsi face. And those mean eyes. Cold hearted eyes. Why would his sister ever sleep with him. He didn't know.

"And who are you?" Sasuke glared at the boy on the couch with cold eyes.

'Why would Sakura ever let a stranger into _my _house.' Sasuke thought angrily in his mind as he readjusted his daughter in his arms.

"I'm Souta Yokoyama."

'Yokoyama...Where do I know that last name from? Yokoyama...Yokoyama... Kaeda Yokoyama. That was her name...'

"And?" Sasuke pretended to not know who he was, which he wished he didn't.

"I'm your daughters uncle. Her mom was Kaeda Yokoyama? My sister." Souta snapped angrily. Sasuke merely raised an eyebrow.

"And why are you here?"

"Why wouldn't I be here? I wanted to meet my niece." Souta retorted to his nieces father. Then it struck him. He wanted to ask if he could stay there, but seeing the way their converstation was going it didn't seem like that would happen.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted and turned back to Sakura. "Thanks for watching her." Sakura nodded then got up.

"Do you have a place to stay Souta?" She asked with a worried smile. "Because I think Sasuke should let you stay here." At that remark Sasuke snapped his attention back to Sakura.

"Wha-"

"Yeah I think I should stay here too." Souta grinned evily and watched Sasuke's expression turn into an angry one.

"Yes Sasuke. Let him stay here. But I gotta go now... I'll see you next week.." She called out as she walked down the hallway. Souta mentallly laughed. He had hoped he could have a neatral relationship with the father of his niece but that's obviously not an option anymore.

Sasuke sighed heavily. Now he had to take care of another one. This was something he was not expecting. But maybe he could get him to babysit instead of Sakura...

'Hmph. This is a good idea.' He thought snarkily as he took a seat on the opposite couch of Souta.

"Daddy!" Mikoto called out when tugging at the collar of his shirt. "Can I haf food?" Sasuke nodded and got up and walked into the kitchen.

Sasuke was so impressed with Mikoto talking skills. She was picking it up very easily and remembering words easily. And she was only taught 'daddy' a couple months before.

"That one." She said, pointing to the yogurt in the fridge. He pulled it out and fed her in an awkward silence, even Mikoto could feel it. She could feel the tension in the room between her father and her uncle.

"Who's that?" She slurred between mothfulls of her strawberry Banana yogurt.

"Nothing. But you've got to have a bath and go to be now." Sasuke replied as he threw the spoon into the sink and carried Mikoto to the bathroom.

"Noooo! I don't want to!" She screamed and hit Sasuke's chest with her little fists. Angry tears welled up in her eyes as she kept hitting him until she gave up and took a bath. When she was done she was dressed up in light pink feetie pajamas and she was set down in her crib.

Sasuke walked down the hallway and confronted Souta.

"You can stay here as long as you help out around the house." Sasuke said as he leaned against the doorway.

"Yeah, I expected that. What could I do?

"You can babysit Mikoto instead of Sakura."

"Alright, that's good. I was hoping I could babysit her." Souta smiled. Maybe his chances of being on neautral terms with Sasuke could be saved. Maybe.

"You can have the bedroom right here." Sasuke pointed to a room beside him and walked away to his own bedroom.

'Sweet.' Souta thought happily as he walked into the large bedroom.

x

"Bye daddy!" Mikoto happily called out when Sasuke had left the house and left her with her uncle. She turned and looked at Souta with her big black eyes full of wonder.

"Uhh. Are you hungry?" Souta asked his niece who was now playing with her toys on her own. She shook her head and continued playing with her toys, clearly not caring. "Fine." Souta slumped onto the couch and turned on the t.v. He put it on the kids chanel because they shows he watched were not appropriate for a one and a half year old. He put on Phineas and Ferb and she would giggle here and there.

Feeding her wasn't an easy job. She would either smack it out of his hands or spit it out then giggle. But she ended up eating because she was actually hungry.

When Sasuke came back Souta saw a side to Mikoto that he thought didn't exist. She ran up to him happily, like she hadn't seen him in years and glomped his leg tightly and never letting go. Sasuke proceeded to pick her up and she would snuggle up to him lovingly.

Souta had a feeling she would grow up to be a daddy's girl.


End file.
